


Sammy Phantom

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: A Danny Phantom universe fusion. Sam Winchester is half-ghost, and Torchwood takes him and his brother in after an accident with Abbadon. Unfortunately, Torchwood also hunts ghosts, and they're not so sure that Sam is friendly.





	Sammy Phantom

“Welcome to Torchwood, Cardiff’s foremost ghost-hunting center and of course, top-secret!”

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Jack Harkness’s exaggerated wink and grin. “Of course. So…you hunt ghosts.”

“Yep!”

There was a loud screech above them. Sam flinched as _something_ green and winged swooped down, nearly snagging his hair before vanishing through the wall behind him. “What was _that_?”

“Pterodactyl.” A young woman looked up from her computer, adjusting her glasses. “At least, a ghost pterodactyl. So…how did he manage to find us again?”

Jack blinked, caught off-guard. “…Right. I ran into him trying to catch that new ghost that’s been spotted around town. The one with wings?”

One of the other employees snorted derisively. “The one who’s been fighting other ghosts and basically doing our job, you mean.”

“Aww, c’mon, Owen…” Jack said, wounded. “Anyway, this is Sam. Sam, this is Tosh and Owen. The rest of the team’s still out on the field, so you can meet them later.” He slipped a hand around Sam’s waist.

Sam stepped away, making a face. “No thanks. I just want to see my brother. Last I saw him, he was running around with you guys, trying to catch something big and horny. I-I mean…” he stumbled at the leer that crossed Jack’s face. “Uh, with horns. Big ones. Sucks the life out of people. We were trying to catch it and next thing I know, Dean’s gone.”

Owen’s mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’. “Ah, yeah. Him.”

“Is he okay?!” Sam was trying not to panic, he really was. But dammit, Dean was only _human_. “D-did that ghost…?”

“It’s called Abbadon, and…no, it barely touched him. He’ll be fine. He’s just resting.” Jack laid a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Do you want to see him?”

Sam stepped forward quickly when he felt his shoulder phasing out of existence, dropping Jack’s hand back by his side. Hopefully Jack would just think it was the movement. “Please. He shouldn’t have—”

Something flitted over Jack’s face. “He was taking care of you. I get it.” He ignored the confused looks from his teammates, leading Sam down a series of steps. “We don’t have much of an infirmary, but he’s comfortable at least…”

“So…we’re not telling Jack about the weird readings we’re getting from this kid, are we,” Owen said quietly to Tosh after Jack and Sam were out of earshot.

“Not until I can make sense of it. He’s human, but…” Frustrated, Tosh went to the age-old tradition of smacking her computer screen to try and get the readings to make sense. “This thing’s reading him as a ghost. But that doesn’t make any sense. People can’t be human _and_ ghost. Can they?”

“Guess we’ll just have to keep a close eye on him. At least we’ve got his brother. Means he won’t be leaving anytime soon.”

“True. And who knows. He might even be a good ally to have, if he’s the type. And if not…” Tosh shook her head, hoping that wouldn’t happen. Sam seemed like a really sweet kid.

Owen shrugged. “If not, he gets sent back to the Ghost Zone. For good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets their hopes up, this is unlikely to be expanded on at this point. Might be in the future, though.


End file.
